I want to be a sinner
by shi-chan
Summary: My view on how Farfarello's mind worked before he joined Schwartz Not good if you do not have strong guts


I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. Flames and comments welcome at [1]shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc or shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
I WANT TO BE A ...  
  
I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner.  
  
They call me a sadistic person, and that is why I ended up in this place. This cold and  
  
scary place, yet a beautiful place to kill. I am killer. I killed one, two, three, four, five - I  
  
can keep on counting. They think I am crazy because I killed people. But it is great!  
  
Killing is fun - great fun.  
  
My last kill was a young lady coming home from college. I was hungry. I was hungry for  
  
blood. I wanted blood. I like my victims young and loud. I was standing under the velvet  
  
sky, no stars nor moon - just plain and endless black, like the hole in my brain that gets  
  
bigger and bigger everyday, as if a tumor finds it amusing to chew on it. The wind had  
  
been cold, the type that pricks at your skin and give you invisible scratches. There was no  
  
light. I hate light, they make me nervous. I love the dark, the dark is like me. Quiet,  
  
alone, mysterious, curious and deadly. I am all that, I am darkness itself, and I have been  
  
cursed by this ever since I was born.  
  
I walked in to church, in my white clothes. Underneath my white clothes was my love.  
  
My favorite army dagger that my papa owned - it's mine, because papa is dead. I killed  
  
him.  
  
I am a sinner.  
  
The church is quiet. There is a huge cross in front of me - a mock of life to people.  
  
Something that blinded them from reality and made them believe and bow over someone  
  
who does not exist. I hate him! He made me the way I am! He took away my sanity! He  
  
took away my life, and so all his people must die! They must all die! All of them should  
  
be relieved from this virtual world of fake beliefs and plain fantasies.  
  
I smiled. My work is done here. I stand by the church door and admire the view. Twelve  
  
people, now twelve corpses lay everywhere, limbs twisted in cruel yet sweet and  
  
beautiful angles. Blood flooded the shiny wooden floors. Blood clots stained the fine wall  
  
of what was once white marble. I am glad. I killed so many!  
  
I am a sinner.  
  
My favorite one was the lady praying. I loved the way she screamed for mercy after I  
  
have sent my dagger in to her swollen womb, cutting an innocent life that is soon to be  
  
born in to this fake world. I took her eye out and squeezed it in my palm, watching as  
  
tears slid down my wrists and cerulean irises stared blankly at me. Tears, yes there were  
  
tears. Tears of pain - tears of utter worthless hope. I pulled her hair and sliced her scalp,  
  
watching as the red liquid of life slid down her neck and body. I drove my dagger deep in  
  
to her throat, listening to her strangled cry and that gurgling sound deep with in her  
  
drowning larynx. My blade made contact with her spinal cord, and I listen to bones and  
  
cartilages crack as the cold metal of my dagger bit them. The bone lay in front of me,  
  
white as ivory, coated in red honey. Sweet honey, fresh honey, my honey. With a final  
  
thrust of my dagger, I cut her chest open, exposing a slightly weak beating heart. With  
  
my pale hands, I grab it and give it a squeeze. Blood dropped to the floor like thick sticky  
  
syrup. Her heart is soft and warm, yet contaminated by my hands. With a flick of my  
  
wrist, the lump of useless muscles plops to ground and dies as I step on it. I smiled. I  
  
killed. I am happy.  
  
I am a sinner. I am a sinner.  
  
The door to my room opened. It is dinner time. A tray of food is placed before me. I only  
  
have a spoon and the man in front of me waits for me to finish eating. I stare at the spoon.  
  
It shines, just like a dagger. My favorite dagger. Will it hurt if I could just push it down  
  
the throat of the man in front of me? I smile at my reflection on the spoon. Yes, it will  
  
hurt.  
  
I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner. I want to be a sinner.  
  
I am a sinner. I am a sinner. I am a sinner.  
  
OWARI  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. I kinda' like Farfarello and this is basically what I think of what goes on in his mind. Anmyways, till next time, Ja!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc 


End file.
